


First Contact

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Robots, Traditional Media, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Tentatively, John stretched his hand out to the man in the tower. "What sort of creature are you?" he asked, fascinated.The metal man's mechanical voicebox produced something like a huff. "I could ask you the same thing!""I'm John." He took the offered hand. The metal was smooth and cool. His claws clicked briefly against it."Oh," the man said, small motors whirring in his wrist as he curled his metal fingers into John's. "Oh, right, introductions. I'm Rodney."
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 22
Kudos: 60





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely safe for work, although nothing explicit. Created for the current Drawesome [prompt bingo challenge](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/48a8/t48zclav9bnqk2nzg.jpg). The bingo's a horizontal line made up of 5 prompts: tower, robot, tree, creature, wings.  
> This was drawn with a dip pen and India ink, then coloured digitally.  
> Unmitigated fluff and yes, I know John's wings could never support him. He flies magically, okay?  
> I wrote the summary to give the art a little context. It's not a quote from anywhere.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/4d58/0tjzioacjoqjd7gzg.jpg)

coloured version

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/270e/2dbv4gjdm4cf0eyzg.jpg)

click through for full size


End file.
